Comfort
by jpjavax
Summary: Two friends find comfort in each other's bodies. PWP lemon.


Percy's back hit the wall, unable to sit up in his bed any farther. A dim bronze glow illuminated the girl at the foot of the bed, whose knees straddled his feet. Piper's eyes were locked with Percy's. A look of calm determination as if that was her face's natural state. She wore a long-sleeved zippered sweater with a fur trim around the collar and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Percy's heart raced, yet he couldn't break her gaze, let alone move. With his full and undivided attention, a single hand reached for her zipper. His breath caught in his throat, and his pulse hammered in his ears as the agonizingly slow zipper made it's descent. Beneath, she wore a tight white t-shirt, accenting the curve of her breasts perfectly. On her knees, and in an impossibly graceful way, Percy found Piper straddling his waist.

She grasped the hem of her shirt and peeled it up her body, revealing her smooth, naturally-tanned skin, and soft yet firm stomach. Pulling it higher, the soft orbs of her braless breasts unveiled themselves to Percy's gaze, as she allowed her shirt to settle under her arms, exposing her self to him fully. While her body was thin and lithe, her breasts were full and round. At least D-cups, and each capped with a dark areola and nipple against the pale reddish-brown of her skin. Percy was awestruck and hesitant. Placing a hand on the back of his head, she gently brought his lips to her right nipple. The contact with her flesh seemed to snap him from his trance (or perhaps put him under an entirely new one). Percy's hands snaked around piper's back, holding her as he worked his tongue on her. Her back arched and her head fell back, pressing herself more fully into him. Percy's tongue played around the hardened nub between his lips as his hands roamed across her skin, his right finding it's way to her exposed breast. The fullness and weight of it felt so good in his hand as he held it. His fingers brushed over her beaded nipple and took up a rhythmic caress.

Piper's breaths were coming in short gasps, and a deep flush had spread across her face. Pulling out of his embrace, she backed away from him. Delicate fingers popped the button of her skinny jeans and pulled the small zipper down. Where cloth should have been beneath them was bare, smooth skin. In a smooth motion, Percy found himself leaning forward as Piper leaned back, his face inches from the newly exposed skin. The scent of her arousal made his head spin. Not a bad smell, or a scent of uncleanliness, but a smell that he wanted to inhale and taste and lose himself in. As Piper reclined, her jeans eased themselves down her hips, and a soft cleft was exposed under the mound of her mons. Before he was really aware of what was happening, Percy found his tongue dug into the fold in front of him. The coiling heat in Piper's core spasmed at his touch, her hips squirming to give him access. He took every inch that her jeans slid down her waist to bury himself further into her. His tongue scraped along her clit and between her folds, causing Piper's body to shudder. The deep coil inside her was approaching a breaking point as she held his face against her and pushed her core into him. With a final spasm, she came, a strangled moan escaping her lips.

Releasing his head, he pulled back and grasped her thighs, tucking her legs into her chest. Taking ahold of her buttocks, he spread her apart, licking up the wetness that had pooled and pulling her jeans down her legs and off of her. Percy found himself pressed once again against the wall, a bottomless (and very nearly topless) piper against him, her face mere inches from his and a deep look of lust in her eyes. A shiver ran up his spine as she took hold of the head of his erection (wasn't that in his pants a second ago?). Her thumb rubbed circles on the bottom of his glans as her other hand stroked down his shaft. Leaning into him, she touched her clit against his tip and dragged herself across his length, coating his shaft in wetness, as if to show him how her body wanted him. While enjoying the tease, her arousal wasn't for show and she pressed his head against her entrance. Sliding down, his shaft seemed fill her completely, her canal opening to accept him. The wet heat engulfed him, pulling and tugging as he slid into her. Piper's hips began to rock as she settled onto him, his shaft gliding in and out of her folds.

Her feet planted astride his waist and her hands splayed behind her to support herself. Percy now had a full view of her body as he thrusted up into her from below. Dispite this, Percy couldn't take his eyes off Piper's face. Her dishevelled hair and the beads of sweat just seemed to make her more beautiful. Piper's own eyes were fixed at the spot where their bodies were joined, his wet shaft pumping in and out of her. Glancing up, she caught his gaze, flashing him a wry smile before her eyes dropped once more to the object of her attention. An extra thrust earned a gasp from Piper and her attention. She retaliated by grinding herself against him.

Percy increased his pace, Piper's hips now meeting his. Feeling her orgasm approaching, she leaned into him, her hard nipples pressing into his bare chest and her arms wrapping around his neck. Her muscles squeezed him as she came, milking his own orgasm, cum erupting into her core.

Percy didn't remember falling asleep, but he awoke some time later in the early hours of the morning. Piper was gone and he was alone.

#### Author's Note: This isn't intended to be a story about love between Piper and Percy. It's about two friends with a deep sexual attraction to one another and who find comfort in eachother's bodies. This is about lust. It's also probably best if you ignore their "love" relationships. 


End file.
